Irai
by Sandylee007
Summary: A little Sasuke brings a bedridden Itachi an adorable, tiny birthday present. Years later it’s put to a good use. A member of my ‘The One Thing You Want’ –wave. A SHORT ONESHOT


A/N: Ah, back to my writing about my favorite character! (sighs with contentment and huggles a Itachi-plushie) Yahoo! (insert a lot of squealing here)

(clears throat) Okay, grhm…

Yup, **this is once again a addition to my 'The One Thing You Want' –collection.** This was a request from a lovely reader. I hope ya'll read and have great ride! (grins)

To make things clear… **This fic can be interpreted both as brotherly love and Uchihacest**, whichever ya guys prefer. (nod, nod) Personally I think this is more of a brotherly stuff, but that's only my opinion. (grins)

WARNINGS: Sadness, death. Possibly YAOI, depending entirely on how you take this.

INSPIRED BY: A lovely doujinshi called 'The result of a wish'. It's Uchihacest, in case ya wanna take a peak.

DISCLAIMER: Me, OWN? (snorts) Yeah, right… I barely own a decent pair of socks and my laptop, you know?

Awkay, because I have a habit of stalling I'm trying to get rid of… Let's get started! (rubs hands together) I really hope ya'll enjoy, whichever way you're reading this!

* * *

_**Why is the one thing you want often the only thing you can't have?**_

* * *

**The One Thing You Want - Irai**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha had always had sharp ears. That's why it wasn't all that surprising that he woke up from his light slumber at the sounds of someone sneaking into his room with slightly too loud, small steps.

"Brother?" Sasuke whispered, and he felt a cautious hand tugging the sleeve of his shirt. "Are you asleep?"

With far more struggle than he'd expected he opened his eyes halfway to find his brother looking at him with apparent worry and some wariness. He managed to smile slightly. "No. I was just resting my eyes a little." He then frowned when noticing how dark it was outside – night must've fallen while he was asleep. "But you should be in bed, Sasuke. It's late."

Sasuke bowed his head somewhat sheepishly, scratching his hair. "I know. But… There's only five minutes left of your birthday, and you haven't even had any cake." Out of nowhere, it seemed, the child pulled out a single cupcake the boy had most likely made himself. There was a single candle burning on it. "I made this for you, brother."

He just had to smile faintly. "Thanks, Sasuke." He wasn't entirely sure why his voice was so very hoarse all of a sudden.

Obsidian eyes shone while his brother offered the treat to him. "Now blow the candle and make a wish."

-

Sasuke had never seen the kind of an expression that appeared to Itachi's face then before, and something moved uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach.

Itachi had already been sick for a couple of days, and ever since a medic had visited his mother had been visibly holding back tears, often failing. Even his father disappeared to a bathroom from time to time, to appear some time later with red, puffy eyes and a stony expression. Neither of them would tell him anything, and it unnerved him more than anything else. Was there really something to be worried about?

But then, as suddenly as the unnerving expression had appeared it was gone. Itachi's small smile soothed absolutely all worry there'd been in him. "You know what?" Very gently his brother took the precious gift. "I think I'll spare the wish for later, for something very special."

For just a moment he felt disappointed, until the words sunk in. "Special?"

Itachi nodded, his eyes softer than he'd ever seen them. "Of course. Why would I use it now when I have everything I want?" So saying his brother blew the candle. Had he not been so excited, he might've noticed the wince of pain the older boy fought to hold back. It took several moments before the boy managed to speak again. "I'll make a good use of your gift when the time comes. I promise."

He grinned as brightly as only a child can, blissfully unaware of everything there was ahead. In the spur of the moment he climbed into Itachi's bed and wrapped his tiny arms around the other's slender frame the best as he could. "Happy birthday, brother", he murmured, burying his head into the crook of the older boy's neck. "When you finally make your wish… I really hope it comes true."

Itachi remained silent for a moment. "Hmm." If he'd been just a little bit older and wiser, he might've wondered what the wetness his brother's voice carried was as the older boy pulled him into a tight embrace, holding him close.

Just then their tender moment was interrupted by a knock on the room's door. Despite a slight, frail smile their mother's expression was such he couldn't understand as the woman entered. "Ah, I should've known you're here." The woman held out a hand. "Now come on, Sasuke. You both need some rest."

He pouted, finding that leaving was the last thing he wanted to do. "Fine."

With clearly apparent reluctance he distanced himself from his brother's soothing warmth and hopped out of the bed. While he was already on his way to his mother, he turned around once more, almost frowning at how tired Itachi seemed all of a sudden. Had he been wearing his brother out? "Get better soon, brother. Training is no fun without you."

Itachi attempted to smile, nearly failing. "I will." He could see how the older boy locked back a cough. "Goodnight, Sasuke. And thank you for the present."

He grinned once more, his childish mind forgetting all worries. "'Night, brother."

-

When Sasuke had left the room Itachi finally dared to break into a fit of painful, harsh coughs. It says a lot about his personality that his hand didn't shudder the slightest when he saw blood on his ghostly white palm.

* * *

Only three years later tricks of fickle fate and power-lusting minds turned Itachi's whole life around, sent him to destroy everything he'd once upon a time believed in. Sent him to shatter his brother's whole world.

That long night – as he stood by the doorway of Sasuke's room, watching how his painfully innocent brother slept soundly – he found a very good use to the wish he'd been saving.

* * *

Several years later – as he drew in the breath he knew to be his last – Itachi smiled as he looked into Sasuke's eyes that expressed so many emotions it amazed him.

Just before his end his desperate wish had finally been granted. And his tormented heart was allowed to gain rest.

He died with a smile on his face, taking the sight of his brother's face and his finally renewed hope with him as everything turned to white.

* * *

Sometimes fate is merciful enough to grant the wishes of those most desperate – at least halfway.

* * *

/ _"If there's anyone listening… Please, let me see my brother again. And for the sake of his soul, make sure he never finds out what I did for him."_ /

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

In case you're curious… According to my little knowledge, the story's title means 'request' in Japanese. (grins)

* * *

A/N: (sniffles) Awww man… I miss Itachi so much. (sniffs once more) Poor brothers, ne? There's been no mercy on them (although I don't even want to get started with what I think about several of Sasuke's deeds…).

So… Was it any good, at all? **PLEASE**, leave a review to let me know what you thought about that one!

And oooh yeah, **I'm still taking requests to this theme**. ANYTHING goes. Thus far, I've gained a request of a fic of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha (heh, I even have a plot in my head!), and I'm very excited to jump on that KisaIta a wonderful reader suggested. (grins)

As for now, thank you so much for reading!

'Hope I'll see ya guys with another fics!

Take care!


End file.
